East of Eden
by XRoseMoriartyX
Summary: Cassie has left the safe side of the law and has now become a live-in of Jim Moriarty. However what happens when she sees that they aren't so different after all and they help save one another? "You never belonged on the side of the angels m'dear" JimXOC 2/3 of my Cassie Holmes series sequel to the Detective's Daughter Re-Write
1. Chapter 1

**East of Eden**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Sherlock, Sherlock characters, Sherlock plot stories they all belong to the respectful owners.**

**Claimer: I do however own Cassandra Grey/Holmes and other OCs**

* * *

**Hello everyone welcome to the second installment of the Cassie Holmes series, I know I said that I would wait until the weekend but I've written three chapters today (don't tell my mother I'm supposed to have been catching up with work) **

**Anyway this takes place in series two, however will be mostly focused on Cassie's time with Jim and Seb. We will see Cassie and Jim grow we will welcome a new character, you will probably hate her at first but she does grow on you :) **

**I might update tomorrow, or I might wait until saturday for the next chapter it all depends on how much work I need to catch up on seeing as I haven't been in school since last tuesday (hospital) so I hope you like this story.**

**Reviews make me smile :)**

* * *

**playlist for this chapter**

**Sweet dreams- Beyonce **

* * *

_General POV_

As soon as Sherlock and John arrived back at Baker Street, the consulting detective was no prepared for the sight before him, sitting in his chair sipping tea with Mycroft was no other than Elizabeth Grey- Cassie's mother and the woman who had made Sherlock into who he was today.

At the sound of the door shutting Lizzie turned around, she was just as beautiful as Sherlock remembered all those years ago, with her shoulder length blond hair and those challenging brown eyes that had always made his heart skip a beat.

She was perfect in every form of the word to Sherlock.

However he would never tell her this, not after she had kept their daughter away from him for seventeen years!

"Ah Sherlock, I was wondering when you would get back," Mycroft drawled. "As you can see Elizabeth has recovered and has come to collect Cassandra..."

Sherlock felt his heart drop as he caught John looking at him, how was he supposed to explain to the mother of his child that he had allowed their daughter to make a deal with the devil to save all their lives?

"Where is she Sherlock?" Elizabeth demanded her voice still as sweet as honey but cold as ice as her brown eyes swept over him. Mycroft had taken great pride in teaching the blond how to deduce, "You bastard what did you do?!" she demanded.

Biting his lip nervously Sherlock looked down, "Moriarty has her..." he said quietly.

He felt like a child being scolded at school, Lizzie had always been able to make him feel like this. That was why she and Mycroft were such good friends because Lizzie could stop Sherlock from doing the craziest of things.

"_Excuse me_?" Lizzie growled, "But who the_ hell_ is Moriarty, Mycroft what is he going on about?" she demanded at the older Holmes who was shaking his head in disbelief.

"The most dangerous man in all of London, he refers to himself as 'The Napoleon of Crime..." he explained.

Lizzie's eyes blazed like chocolate fire, "YOU ALLOWED A MAD MAN TO KIDNAP MY DAUGHTER?!" she shouted.

"SHE ISN'T _JUST_ YOUR DAUGHTER LIZZIE, YOU HAD NO _RIGHT_ TO KEEP HER FROM ME AND SHE WENT WITH HIM _WILLINGLY_!" Sherlock shouted back.

He had had enough of her bullshit.

"He offered her a deal, unless she went with him, he would kill _everyone_ she ever cared about including _you_!" he sneered.

Mycroft sighed as he took hold of Lizzie's shoulder to calm the fiery woman down, "Lizzie let's not do anything irrational," he began. "You've been out for nearly two months... Cassie has changed a lot since then... she was doing so well... we _will_ get her back I promise!" he said softly as Lizzie's shoulders relaxed.

Watching the two interact caused a hot surge of jealousy to burn like a possessive fire through Sherlock; it should have been him to comfort her. No matter how much he hated what she had done he still loved her.

She was still _his_ Lizzie, _his_ guardian angel who had helped save him from himself.

But watching her act so natural with his brother made his heartache, there were a lot of questions that needed answering, but tonight was not the night.

"Tea anyone?" John asked in hopes to break the awkward silence which had befallen the room.

OoOo

**Cassie's POV**

Sunlight filtered through the window and danced upon my face pulling me out of the confusing dream, slowly opening my eyes I frowned when I looked around the unusual room.

I was lying on a Queen size bed with dark purple covers, there was a mahogany table over by the window which opened up into elegant French doors to a small balcony. The wallpaper was beautiful; one wall was covered in a metallic violet whilst the others were a soft grey.

On the other side of the room was a door which led into an en suite, a very modern and expensive looking en suite?

Where the hell was I?

Climbing out of bed I wrapped myself in a silk purple dressing gown which had been left next to my bed before having an investigation. One of the doors opened up to a large walk in wardrobe which was filled with all my clothes, which was strange.

The last time I checked they had been in my wardrobe at home and in my flat.

Also I was on the top floor of some sort of mansion; the view was to die for. It opened up onto woodland that spread around for miles.

"Enjoying the view?" came the sing song voice of Jim Moriarty, turning around I saw him leaning against the wall.

He hadn't got changed out of his dark Westwood suit yet making him look dishevelled and a tad bit sexy with his messy bed hair. Though I doubted he had been to sleep. Sociopaths didn't need sleep as Sherlock was fond to remind me, so why would Moriarty be any different?

Raising an eyebrow I crossed my arms against my chest, "Where am I?" I asked coolly.

Last night was still a blur.

The last thing I could remember was our date which wasn't really a date.

Moriarty smiled as he closed the space between us, "My place," he purred as he tucked a piece of my messy hair behind my ear. "Purple suits you, it makes you look _majestic..._"

"You own all this?" I asked surprised, not that I should be. He was a criminal overlord after all. He probably owned half of Europe or something crazy like that.

He nodded, "While you were asleep I asked Seb to bring your things so that you were more comfortable. Wouldn't want my _pet_ to be unhappy after all," he mused as he stroked my cheek.

I shot him a disgusted look, "I am _not_ your pet, _I_ am a human being!" I hissed making him laugh.

"There's some food downstairs if you want anything, Sebby is a brilliant cook," he said with a wink before leaving.

Once he left I walked calmly over to one of the fluffy gold pillows before bringing it up to my mouth and muffled my scream, what the hell had I got myself into?


	2. Chapter 2

**East of Eden **

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**Playlist:**

**Get away with murder- Jefferee Star**

* * *

After taking a quick shower and getting changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a red tank with my favourite leather waist coat over the top I decided to venture downstairs.

If there was one good thing I could say about Jim Moriarty, it was that he had impeccable taste. The whole house- well mansion was a perfect blend of new and old.

Sebastian was sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee; he looked less intimidating in the daylight and was dressed in jeans and a tight black tank top. He was very handsome, in that 'I can kill you in a fraction of a second' way. I could see why Moriarty kept him around.

"Morning," he greeted roughly not looking up from his newspaper, "Bacon in the oven," he said.

"Morning..." I said unsure how to act around him, last night was less foggy now and I still remembered that this man had kicked me to keep my quite. Walking over to the oven I quickly pulled out the bacon and made some toast. "Want some coffee?" he asked.

I nodded; I was craving anything today because for some bizarre reason I was feeling relatively calm; however a coffee sounded wonderful, a slice of normalcy, "So what's your story?" I asked curiously as he poured some coffee into a mug for me.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "Story?" he asked as he returned to his previous position.

Again I nodded, "Yeah how did you end up working for Moriarty or did he threaten everyone you love too?" I asked bitterly.

The sniper laughed, "No nothing like that I don't have any family worth caring about... well besides my sister that is but I haven't seen her for a few years. No Jim helped me out of a tight spot, offered me work and I've kind of looked after him since then..."

"Interesting so does he just say snap and you jump?" I asked.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "He ain't that bad Jim. Sure he ain't a saint but he ain't some sort of devil either Miss 'Olmes though you will do well not to piss him off he does have a very _imaginative_ temper..."

"Telling my pet horror stories tiger?" Jim sang as he walked into the kitchen, he had got changed now. He was now wearing a black Westwood suit and a purple tie with a skull pin on. His hair looked impeccable again and he looked like the carnation of evil.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "What time we leavin then?" he asked.

"Leaving?" I asked looking up.

Moriarty smirked, "Five minutes and don't even think about escaping kitten while we're away..." he sang as he wrapped his arms around my shoulder making me stiffen.

"Why would I try and escape?" I asked shrugging him off, I hated personal contact it made me uneasy.

Standing up Sebastian smirked, "Any sane person would..." he said making me laugh.

"I'm a woman of my word Seb, as long as Jimmy here keeps his I'll keep mine..." I said casually.

Moriarty raised an eyebrow at my nickname for him however shook his head before turning to Sebastian, "Ready?" he asked.

Sebastian nodded, "Yes boss..." he replied his posture straight betraying his military background.

Once I heard the door shut I smiled in relief, I would stay true to my word and wouldn't try and escape. But that didn't mean I wouldn't get word to my family and let them know that I was safe.

Skipping up to my bedroom I smiled when I saw my phone amongst my belongings.

Obviously Moriarty didn't trust me yet to have my laptop. Luckily they hadn't touched my phone, opening a group text to Mycroft, John and Sherlock I began to text:

_Hi boys,_

_Cassie here, yes I am still alive no I can't tell you where I am... I was blindfolded the whole journey here and Moriarty has taken away my WIFI and GPS tracking. I'm perfectly ok no he hasn't hurt me, Mycroft I hope you haven't been giving Sherlock crap, it was my decision and mine alone. Still haven't worked out what Moriarty wants with me but he has been nothing but nice. I'll give ya'll regular updates whenever I can. Try and stay out of trouble Sherlock, John I'm counting on you for this and Mycroft stay away from the cakes! Love you all_

_Cassie_

Once the text was sent I felt a bit better knowing that my family would stop worrying about me. Placing my phone under my pillow I decided to explore Jim's ridiculously big house.

OoOo

"Sherlock you have a text from Cassie!" John shouted; Lizzie and Mycroft had left yesterday. Lizzie had been too angry to stay and was still far too ill so Mycroft had offered to look after her.

Instantly the detective came running into the room and snatched his phone of the side, his ice blue eyes scanning the text with a mixture of relief and sadness. He could see that Mycroft had been the first to reply.

_**Try and find out where you are Cassie and I will send a team to come and rescue you. By the way your mother is awake, she wants to see you.**_

_**Mycroft**_

Scowling at his brother's text Sherlock flopped down on his chair, how dare his brother be the one to tell Cassie that her mum was awake. That should have been _his_ job, he was her father after all.

**Good to see you are ok Cassie, be strong I have all my feelers out looking for you. Lestrade has even offered to send a search party. Don't be fooled he is a sociopath Cassie, DO NOT TRUST HIM. **

**SH **

Throwing his phone down Sherlock sighed, "John could you fetch me a three of my nicotine patches?"

The doctor sighed, however knew better then to argue when Sherlock was in these 'dark moods'.

OoOo

**Cassie's POV**

Half an hour later I had explored the majority of the house and some of the gardens, the gardens were my favourite part. Having found my art things I had marched out into the forest and started doing some painting after discovering a beautiful spot under some trees.

I had yet to look at my phone to see if anyone had replied, and to be honest I didn't really want to, it would only make me sad and homesick.

As the light began to fade I packed up my things I heard footfall in the woods, turning around I saw Sebastian stomping through the trees a flash of relief shot through his grey eyes. "Where the hell have you been?" he demanded. "Boss is having a fit!"

"Why did he think that I ran away?" I asked in an annoyed voice as I stood up, "I only went for a wonder I don't even know where I am so I don't think I'm really going to escape!" I muttered.

Sebastian glared at me, "The Boss found your phone what the fuck were you thinkin Miss 'Olmes texting your family like that you've only put them in more danger!"

Looking down I bit my lip, "Why I haven't done anything I was just reassuring them that I'm still alive!" I snapped.

"You stupid girl Mycroft will have his little toy soldiers scouring Britain looking for you!"

I paled.

"I didn't _ask_ them too!"

Sighing Sebastian grabbed hold of my arm, "Explain that to the boss not me!" he muttered as he pulled me out of the forest.

OoOo

When we got back to the house Moriarty was sitting at the table drinking dark red wine, he looked perfectly calm from where I was standing. However as soon as Sebastian cleared his throat, his dark eyes turned to me.

"Where was she?" he asked.

"Woods."

Moriarty nodded as he gracefully stood up, he had my phone in his hand. "My you _have_ been a _bad girl_ haven't you kitten," he drawled as he flicked through my messages."Mummy Holmes is awake how nice, but what's this Mikey and Sherlykins are looking for you?" he sang a hint of danger lurking under his tone. "We can't have that no no no no no no no no, Seb get a team and eliminate this little _problem_..." he ordered.

"NO PLEASE!" I shouted pulling away from Sebastian, "Please Jim I didn't tell them where I was please _don't hurt them_!" I begged.

Anger burned in Moriarty's eyes as he slapped me hard across the face before shoving me up against the wall, his fingers pressed into my throat making me yelp in surprise.

"You don't get to _demand_ things from ME! I AM THE KING!" he shouted making me shake.

I had never been so scared in my life.

"NOBODY TELLS ME WHAT TO DO!"

I could feel the life slip away from me as my vision blurred, however no sound escaped my lips.

"Boss, you're_ killing_ her!" Sebastian shouted as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Remember you still _need_ her!"

Something snapped in Moriarty's eyes, the anger vanished as he released his grip on my throat allowing me to slide down the wall. "Destroy the phone," he ordered Sebastian, before walking away.

When he was gone Sebastian lowered himself and helped me into a sitting position, I was gasping for breath. "He's a maniac!" I whispered as I clung to Sebastian.

If it wasn't for the man before me I would be dead... he had saved my life twice now.

The sniper pushed a piece of my hair out of my eyes, "I warned you not to piss him off... how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fan-fucking-tastic..." I said shakily as I wrapped my arms around myself. "Is he bipolar or something?" I asked.

Sebastian smiled tightly, "Something..." he muttered as he took hold of the phone, "I'd better destroy the phone before he pulls another tantrum..." he said before leaving me alone.

* * *

**Oh by the way I picture Seb as Michael Fassbender thanks to Tumblr :) also I have discovered Mormor (Goddess help me) so there might be a few references ;)  
**

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**East of Eden**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

**Playlist for this chapter**

**Lana Del Rey- Gods and Monsters**

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for the reviews and favourites means a lot to me :) I'm off for two weeks now so I'll see if I can get this finished don't count on it tho coz I'm revising as well :( **

**Just out of curiosity would anyone be interested in a spin off that would focus on Elizabeth (Cassie's mum) and Sherlock? Let me know and I'll start that too :)**

* * *

Listening to the gentle rush of the stream I leant back against the tree and breathed in the first tell-tale smells of spring, daffodils had sprung up in the small clearing which I had claimed as my own on Moriarty's estate as had many other pretty coloured flowers filling the air with their sweet smelling blossom.

It was one of those rare days when I was left solely on my own, free to do whatever I pleased, providing that I did not leave the confining grounds and head for civilisation.

Both Jim and Sebastian were on a business meeting with some American drug lords or something along those lines, they hadn't really explained it to me.

Well _Sebastian_ hadn't, Jim and I weren't exactly on speaking terms and we hadn't been for the last month.

My paint brush felt light in my hand as I danced it along the parchment thick paper in hopes to capture the sheer beauty of the scenery around me. I loved the thick woodland which surrounded Jim's manor house, shielding it from any praying eyes; it was teeming with life and was truly beautiful.

I couldn't believe that I had been held captive for nearly a month now; it didn't really feel like I was being captured anymore, prisoners didn't make friends with their captors and Sebastian was definitely my friend.

We had spent long nights talking by the fire whenever Jim was busy drawing up some grand criminal scheme, just talking about life. Sometimes if I were lucky he would tell me about his past, or some of his adventures he shared with Jim.

"Thought I would find you here," an Irish drawl said filing the peaceful clearing, I closed my eyes.

This was the first time that he had bothered to speak to me since he had tried to kill me.

"What do _you_ want?" I asked opening my eyes to see him standing between two trees.

He looked out of place amongst nature in his expensive suit, but it suited him, he had always reminded me of a wolf and wolves lived in forests.

Did that make me Little Red Riding Hood then?

Smiling Jim closed the space between us, "Wanted to see you..." he admitted as he scrunched his nose up, "Why are you sitting on the ground?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "I like nature..." I admitted. "And I find that hard to believe seeing as you have done nothing but avoid me for the last few weeks!"

"Thought you were mad at me..."

"Why would I be mad at you?"

He raised an eyebrow making me smirk, "Oh you think _I_ would be scared of you because you tried to kill me?" I answered. "Don't flatter yourself _darling_, you're too _adorable_ to be scary..." I teased.

"You think I'm adorable?" he asked a smirk playing on his lips causing my cheeks to blush crimson; why the fuck had I said that?

"No I meant-"

"Yes you _did_," he sang triumphantly, "You think _I'm _adorable!"

He was such a child.

"Get over yourself!" I muttered as I put my paints away and stood up.

The sun was shining through the cracks of the leaves and danced around us making everything look golden, it was so warm I had decided to wear a dress; it was a simple white sundress with a denim jacket over the top.

Nothing too fancy.

Jim's wolfish eyes took in my appearance hungrily, this was the first time he had seen me in anything other than jeans and long tops since our 'date'. "Take a picture it'll last longer!" I snapped picking up my art bag and tried to make a beeline for the house however Jim stopped me.

"Don't go," he said taking hold of my arm.

"Why?" I asked curiously, he was acting very suspicious.

This wasn't the Jim Moriarty I had grown accustomed to. The Jim Moriarty I knew and loathed was a temperamental man-child with a passion for killing and committing crimes. However this version was softer, almost like when I had first met him and to be honest it scared me.

"Because I'm _bored_," he said in an offhand manner.

I raised an eyebrow, "Aww are none of your little games entertaining enough for you?" I mocked.

He was still holding onto my arm, his very touch was making me nervous. The slight warmth of his skin sent shivers down my spine. All I wanted was to run, run far away from this confusing man and never look back. Unfortunately that wasn't going to happen.

"I'd rather _you_ entertain me..." he whispered lowly in my ear making me shiver again, he knew exactly what effect he had on me and was playing on it.

The bastard!

Suddenly his lips came crashing down onto mine, stunning me momentarily as sparks flew between us like a firework display. I closed my eyes as passion flooded through my body as I found myself responding, my fingers getting tangled in his hair.

His lips trailed from my mouth down my neck slowly kissing each bit of skin before hungrily marking me with his teeth, I closed my eyes as my breath hitched. Self control was slowly slipping away from me as his hands slipped under the skirt of my dress, why the hell had I warn a dress?

"_Jim_..." I whispered in a breathy moan.

"Yes _angel_?" he whispered back between kisses.

Something in me snapped, "Get the fuck off me!" I snarled pushing him away and ignoring the building heat in my body. He watched me with confusion as I picked up my art bag and fled the clearing, never once looking back.

**NORMAL POV**

Jim watched as she left, his eyes never leaving her fleeting form, a small smile fell onto his lips. Normally he could read a persona, could tell what they wanted and then use it against them, but not with Cassie.

No, Cassie was something different. He wanted her, no, he _needed_ her. She was his addictive little drug, dangling herself in front of him before withdrawing her light making him crave her once more.

A small growl escaped his lips; he had never wanted another human being as much as he wanted _his_ Cassie.

_His_ dark angel.

"You want to play Miss Holmes," he whispered his hands slipping into his pockets his lips still tingling, "Let's play..."


	4. Chapter 4

**East of Eden**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

**WARNING**

**This chapter has a LOT of references to Game of Thrones if you haven't seen season one and don't like spoilers feel free to skip the end of this chapter. **

**I apologise, it is a bit of a crack chapter but I'm super excited for season four of Game of Thrones and well this chapter just sort of wrote itself. Lots of Sebastian/Cassie friendship **

* * *

The next day I was drinking coffee with Sebastian in the kitchen when Jim entered, he was wearing a grey Westwood suit and looked devilishly handsome. However my eyebrow rose slightly when a pretty dark haired woman wearing a red form fitting dress followed after him.

"Make yourself at home darling," he purred at the woman who offered him a coy smirk as she elegantly sat down at the breakfast bar.

Who the fuck was she?

She reminded me of one of those pretty girls at school, the ones who were slutty as hell but all the boys followed after them and worshipped them like mindless slaves.

Sebastian who was sitting beside me raised a questioning eyebrow at Jim and then at the woman, "Ms Adler, it's a _pleasure_ to see you again..." he said in a tight voice indicating that he was _not_ pleased to see her.

At the sound of his voice the woman bristled, "Likewise," she said curtly.

I looked between them curiously, instantly my family talent of deducing came into play as my eyes scanned over the woman. Liar, seductress, power player, single, insecure, twenty seven, running.

"Well you're a _pretty_ thing," the woman drawled as her cold eyes scanned over me, a small smirk playing on her blood red lips. "Got a name?" she asked.

I resisted the urge to snort at her patronising tone, "Cassie," I said coolly.

"Irene Adler," she purred back seductively before turning to Jim who was watching us, "You never told me that your little _pet_ was so pretty _Jimmy_..." she sang making my hold on the coffee mug tighten.

She had called him _Jimmy_ what the fuck?

That was _my_ name for him!

Jim smirked as he wrapped an arm around her; "Hmm..." he said as he rested his head in her luscious dark hair, "Should we... get down to... business?" he asked in that low sexy purr.

What the fuck was going on?

Irene turned and smiled up at him, her pale hand stroking his cheek seductively as she before she brought his lips down onto hers.

"My pleasure Mr Moriarty..." she replied in a husky tone as she took his hand.

I wanted to vomit as I watched them leave; once they were gone I turned to Sebastian who looked just as repulsed as I did. "What the fuck just happened?" I asked fighting the surge of anger which burned in the pit of my stomach.

"Seems Jim's got himself a new toy to play with..." Sebastian replied gruffly. "Irene Adler, more commonly known as The Woman... she's a dominatrix, she likes to provide her customers with S&M..." he explained.

I scrunched my nose up in disgust.

"She's one of Jim's clients, she's currently running from the CIA in America, don't know what she's doing here. Jim doesn't normally house clients..."

Anger burned like hellfire as I stared down at my coffee, what was Jim doing with a dominatrix? _You're jealous _a malicious voice whispered in the back of my mind. _Did you really think that a man like that would ever really want someone as broken as you?_

My fingers twitched as I tried to ignore the voice, I had been hearing the same voice ever since Robbie had died, and it had been one of the main factors that had led to me nearly overdosing two years ago.

Sometimes if I ignored it, it would go away.

Other times, like now it would taunt me and remind me of how useless I was.

"You alright Cass?" Sebastian asked, concern shining in his grey eyes. He had become a sort of older brother figure for me, and was very over protective.

I had lost count how many times I had overheard him arguing with Jim about me.

Looking up I faked a smile, "Fine..." I said quickly. "So how do you know Miss Adler then?" I asked curiously.

Sebastian shot me a look which told me he didn't believe me; however he allowed me my few secrets. That's what I liked about him; he didn't push me to tell him.

"It was er a few years ago... I had just been disgraced from the army... and I was a wealthy young man... I met Ms Adler and er..." he trailed off coughing through his embarrassment. "I didn't know what she was back then... I fell in love with her and she broke my heart..."

I reached out and squeezed his hand, "I'm sorry Sebby..." I said softly before smiling slightly. "Though it is pretty funny, how did you _not_ know she was a prostitute?" I asked.

He glared at me, "I was twenty four!" he defended.

I raised an eyebrow playfully, "You're like Tyrion Lannister..." I teased.

"Who the fuck is Tyrion Lannister?" he asked.

My eyes widened, "Oh my God have you never seen Game of Thrones?" I asked as he shook his head. "Oh Sebby you haven't _lived_, you and Jim would love it. _Everybody dies_!"I said dramatically.

Sebastian chuckled.

"Actually now I think about it you're more like Jaqen H'ghar... he was an assassin who befriended Arya Stark and killed all the bad people for her, well three of them seeing as that was the bargain..." I explained. "Right where is your laptop?"

"Why?"

"Because my friend, I am introducing you to the world of Fire and Ice," I said passionately, "Besides it will take our minds off what they are doing in there!" I said jerking my head in the direction where Jim and Irene had left.

Instantly Sebastian jumped up, "This way!" he said leading me out of the kitchen.

OoOo

By the time Jim and Irene returned we were on the final episode of season one, both Sebastian and I were glued to the screen; my legs were on Sebastian's lap and a bowl of popcorn in mine.

"But I don't understand surely they wouldn't kill the main character?" Sebastian shouted. "This is _bullshit_ he was the only decent one out of all of em!"

"Welcome to heartbreak which is Game of Thrones..." I said sadly, "_No one is safe_!" I whispered drastically. "If Dany dies we riot..." I said dramatically.

"What _are_ you watching?" Jim asked as he walked into the living room with Irene, who was dressed in one of Jim's shirts.

_Tart _I thought bitterly.

"Game of Thrones," I said casually very aware that he was glaring at how close I was to Sebastian.

Irene chuckled, "You actually watch this drivel?" she asked.

I glared at her, "It's _no_t drivel it's a work of art, a painful confusing _heartbreaking _piece of art but art all the same!" I defended.

"Put the claws away kitten it was only a question," she replied making me glare at her, only Jim was allowed to call me kitten!

Jim sat down on the opposite sofa, "That's a bit graphic..." he commented as Ned Stark's head was held up.

I rolled my eyes, "Knew you would like this show... there's a murder every other episode..." I muttered.

"Is that how lowly you think of me?" he asked.

"Nah you're not that bad..." I admitted, "At least you're not a shit like Joffrey!"

"Hear hear!" Sebastian said raising his whisky glass.

Jim frowned, "I'm the _Napoleon of Crime_ though!" he whined.

"Yeah but he's a little shit who was created from incest and the only villain I actually hate!" I argued.

"You like villains?"

"Maybe..."

"What about me?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"You're pathetic," I sang as I swung my legs off Sebastian's lap, "Now if you don't mind my feels are in distress and I need sleep..." I said quickly before fleeing the room.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why are you still fucking here?" I demanded when I saw Irene perched on the table, her dark hair spilling down her back. Her ice blue eyes fell onto my messy hair and smirked.

"Jealous?" she asked as she watched me make some tea.

I rolled my eyes, "Why would I be jealous of you?" I asked nastily.

It was far too early in the morning to even _pretend_ to be nice to the whore.

Irene continued to smirk at me as she pulled out her phone and began to text something, "Because Jim wants _me_ and not you..." she taunted.

Was this bitch for real?

The spoon in my hand fell to the counter with a loud clang as I whipped around to face her, "Ok let's get _one thing clear_ here, _I am not_ threatened by you nor do I _care_ for whatever you and Jim are doing. If he wants to fuck you that's his choice and none of _my_ business so why don't you go and play on a fucking motorway Miss Adler!" I spat.

"I think you _do_ otherwise you wouldn't have let your emotions show," she taunted again.

My eyes blazed, "You know _nothing_ of me Miss Adler!" I hissed making her laugh as she slid off the table and walked over to me her fingers dancing along my bare arm. "You'd be surprised my dear... Jimmy never stops talking about you..." she drawled.

"Say anything interesting?" I asked trying to act like I didn't care less.

Irene smirked again, "I know you're the _bastard_ daughter of Sherlock Holmes... you solve- sorry _solved_ crimes with him and Dr Watson and you were in love with your best friend Robbie before he died..." she sang.

The next thing I knew my fist had connected with her nose, "Like I said Miss Adler you know _nothing,_ ever talk about Robbie again I will do more then break your nose!" I hissed threateningly before grabbing hold of my tea and fled from the room leaving the dominatrix speechless, Cassie 1-0 Adler I thought smugly.

I quickly hid myself away in the library wondering how long it would take for Adler to go and cry to Jim; honestly I wasn't worried what Jim would do to me.

"You broke Adler's nose?" Sebastian asked as he sat down opposite me, I looked up from the book I was reading and smirked. "Sorry _not_ sorry..." I said placing the book down.

Sebastian grinned, "You know why she's _really_ here don't you?" he asked.

"The devil sent her to make my life even more of a misery?"

Sebastian laughed, "Close Jim wants to make you jealous..." he explained.

"Ah..." I said taking a sip of tea, I had not been expecting that.

"Ah indeed... he's quite obsessed with you haven't seen him this obsessed with someone since well ever..." Sebastian explained as he settled down into the comfy chair.

I raised an eyebrow, "He told me that those who catch his attention usually end up dead once," I admitted a small smirk playing on my lips. "Did he send you to kill me Sebby?" I teased.

The sniper rolled his eyes, "Not today..." he muttered.

"If he did would you?" I asked curiously, we had grown close during my imprisonment; he had become the closest thing I had to an older brother. He looked down as if thinking.

"Depends how much you pissed me off that day," he teased back.

"Rude!" I cried as I chucked a pillow at him. "And I thought we were friends!"

Sebastian chuckled as he dodged the pillow, "Do you throw pillows at all your friends then Cassie?" he asked.

"Only the ones who said they'll kill me if their insane but slightly attractive boss says so!"

"Ah we have a confession..."

I glared at him, "That was _not_ a confession!" I snapped.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "Think it was... you admitted Jimmy boy was attractive," he said simply. "Plus you're blushing," he teased.

My hand flew to cover my cheeks, "Piss off!" I muttered. "He put you up to this didn't he arrogant bastard!"

The sniper rolled his eyes, "Jim nah he thinks that making you jealous is the way to get you to confess your feelings and that hopefully you'll kill Adler in the process..." he explained making me laugh darkly.

Now _there_ was an idea...

"He likes games doesn't he, but I'm sorry but I'm not playing this game not with a man who's idea of fun is strapping bloody bombs to people!" I sassed back crossing my arms stubbornly.

"Trust me when I say you're good for Jim, you balance him out, though lately he's been insufferable which makes me think you did something...?"

I raised my own eyebrow, "_He kissed me_!" I defended making Sebastian laugh as he relaxed back into the chair, his grey eyes trained onto me making me feel like he was a psychiatrist.

"Well that explains why _you've_ been avoiding him like the plague... but the real question is _why_?" he asked.

"Who died and made you my shrink?" I demanded.

"Cassie..."

He was just as impossible as Sherlock, if Sebastian wanted something he was like a dog with a bone and would hound on after me until I told him.

"FINE!" I sighed as I sulked into the chair, "Yes I liked it yes I responded but I broke it off because I-" I broke off unable to voice the reasons.

Sebastian stood up and walked over to me and took my hand in his own, "This is about Robbie isn't it?" he asked. I instantly regretted ever telling him about Robbie.

"Fuck off!" I growled growing instantly defensive, "I am _not_ having this talk with you Moran, not now not fucking ever!" I hissed pulling my hand back and jumping up.

However before I could make a dramatic getaway Sebastian grabbed hold of me, "And _I'm_ not going to sit here and watch you and Jim lust after each other not do anything about it!" he snapped.

"Yeah well life ain't no fucking fairytale!" I hissed before finally pulling away and running from the library ignoring his last attempts to make me stay.


	6. Chapter 6

**East of Eden**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

**PLAYLIST**

**Love is a Suicide- Natalia Kills**

* * *

Angrily I stormed through the house looking for something to destroy, I quickly found the shooting room and picked up one of the hand guns and started firing at the targets. When I was a kid Robbie's dad used to take us to a shooting range during the holidays, and of course I was the best shot out of all of us.

With a small smile on my face I pretended that the targets were Irene Adler.

"Not bad," an annoying Irish voice commented from behind me making me shiver.

How _dare_ he do that, how dare he activate these _feelings_ within me and then go off with _her_ of all people.

I turned around and pointed the gun at him; of course he didn't look affected.

He never did.

"Is there something you want?" I asked in a bored tone.

Jim smiled as he took a step towards me, "Heard about your little fight with Miss Adler," he said casually his hands tucked in his pockets. I raised an eyebrow challenging him to continue. "_And_?" I asked.

"That was a nice hit..." he applauded as he sat down, "You're not at all the innocent little angel you are pretending to be..." he drawled making me roll my eyes again.

"I don't believe in angels," I said coldly refusing to look at him.

"What about _fairytales_?" he asked curiously.

I raised an eyebrow, "No... Life's a bitch and then you die end of story..." I snapped as I fired another ten shots. "What do you want Jim, I'm sure Adler is _missing_ you..."

What was going on with me, why was I being so catty?

Jim rolled his eyes as he patted the chair next to him; however I ignored his gesture not wanting to be too close to him. At least not until I worked out how to control my breathing whenever he was around.

"I don't _want_ Miss Adler," he said in that low sexy drawl, "She's _ordinary_... no I want my _kitten_..." his eyes met mine.

I felt my breath hitch as he stood up and walked over to me, his arms circling around my waist from behind as his lips ghosted over my ear. "And I know you want me too..." he purred making me shiver as I slowly turned around to face him.

"I hope you are aware that I am momentarily _armed_ and if you do not remove yourself I _will_ shoot you!" I managed to breath out. However Jim only laughed as he tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear, "You _won't_ shoot me..." he said confidently.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," I muttered as I shot him in the foot making him cry out in both pain and surprise, shrugging him off me I pocketed the gun and knelt down beside him. "Let's get one thing _very_ clear Moriarty, I may be a prisoner but I'm _not _an idiot so whatever game you're hoping to win _fuck it_, because I'm _done!_" I hissed before storming out of yet another room.

**OoOo**

I spent the rest of the day in my room silently waiting for Sebastian to come in and shoot me, what I had done had got to be the most stupid and reckless thing I had ever done in my whole life. Did I regret it, of course I didn't I had just shot Jim fucking Moriarty and man did it feel amazing!

Headphones plugged in I began to draw some fairytale characters while listening to Florence and the Machine. It was true what I had said to Jim, I hated fairytales, but only because they didn't happen to people like me. I was more likely to be the villain than the princess anyway.

A knock on the door distracted me from my thoughts, removing one of the ear pieces I called, "Come in..." the door opened to reveal Jim. He didn't look to be in pain and was walking remarkably well for someone who had just been shot in the foot. "How's the foot?" I couldn't help but asked.

"You missed," he said coolly eyes scanning the room for the gun, "Good thing to..." he purred eyes settling on it for a second before returning back to me."We're going out tonight."

I raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?" I asked.

_"Jim!"_ I heard Sebastian whisper from behind the door.

Sighing and rolling his eyes dramatically he tucked his hands in his pockets and shot me a cocky grin, "Cassandra Holmes would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked. I had not been aware that he could make his voice sound any sexier than it already did.

"Er..."

How did I reply to that?

Jim was dangerous, it was one thing living here with him protecting my family but if I allowed myself to go on a date with him it might open up other doors. Doors that weren't ready to be opened! But then at the same time it didn't have to go anywhere... not if I was careful and he did look really adorable how could I possibly say no?

"Ok...?" I said awkwardly, high school was supposed to prepare you for these kind of experiences; it was safe to say mine had failed. The only boyfriend I had ever had was Robbie and that hadn't even counted... not really.

Shooting me a charming smile I could practically hear the victory music playing in Jim's messed up head, "Great we leave at seven... wear something fancy!" he instructed before literally skipping out the room.

"You fucking owe me Moran!" I called out to where I knew Sebastian was hiding, the sniper shot me a cheeky grin as he stepped out of the shadows. "I can't get over the fact that you shot Jim Moriarty and are still living," he said honestly.

I rolled my eyes, "Because I'm fucking awesome that's why!" I said teasingly, "Now get out I need to get ready for this bloody date that you've arrange... don't try and deny it if I end up dead tonight it's on you!" I said dramatically before slamming the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Third Person POV**

"_She shot me Sebby_!" Jim whined as he sat on his bed while Sebastian skilfully removed the bullet while keeping a successful straight face. He had no idea what Jim would have done to him if he had dared to laugh; it was the funniest thing he had heard in a while.

He had been searching the house for Cassie in hopes to calm her down when he had found a blood trail; inwardly cursing he had followed it to find Jim sitting in his bedroom scowling at his foot. "I think that may have been _my_ fault..." he admitted as he finished the stitching.

Jim raised an eyebrow at him, "And why would that be?" the Irishman asked in a dangerously low tone. It was sometimes easy to forget how dangerous Moriarty was when he acted like a child most of the time. Sebastian took a deep breath, "I tried to confront her on her feeling for you and she got angry..." he admitted.

The consulting criminal nodded, "Ah that will explain why she was shooting at your targets... I did the same thing... never would have thought she had it in her to shoot _me_ though!" he said as he removed his foot from Sebastian's grasp and pouted.

Sebastian couldn't help but feel a sense of pride, "I might have accidentally brought up old wounds for her..." he admitted. He might as well warn the boss what kind of mood Cassie was in, they would be in a bit of a mess if she killed him.

Jim rolled his eyes, "What did you _say_?" he asked already dreading the answer, he knew quite a lot of Cassie's past. He had spent many months digging up as much as possible about her, he knew everything from which primary school she went to, too the fact she had been in rehab for a year after nearly overdosing.

"I brought up that kid who died Robbie..."

Jim placed his head in his hands and groaned, "Oh Sebby you complete and utter _idiot_!"

"Boss?"

"The kid _died_, she obviously is going to get defensive about that. No wonder she was shooting everything in sight!" Jim explained. "Even _I_ understand not to broach _that_ topic with her and I'm a _sociopath_!"

Sebastian had the decency to look guilty, "She told me about it last week... he's the reason she's too scared to open up-" he began to explain however Jim cut him off,

"Oh yes I've noticed how _cosy_ you to have been getting!" he sneered. "I've seen you cuddled up with _my_ girl Moran and I tell you know if you value your life it stops now!" he growled his eyes darkening.

The sniper licked his lips nervously, "I promise Boss I don't see her like that... she's like a kid sister I swear!" he said honestly shivering at the thought at what Jim was implying. He could never see Cassie like that.

Jim's dark eyes swept over him for a moment before nodding, "Make sure it stays like that Moran; I would hate to _assassinate_ my best assassin..." he drawled lazily in a cold tone which betrayed no emotion."Now about my kitten... how do I win her heart without getting shot?" he asked.

"Have you tried you know asking her out on a date?" Sebastian asked.

"But that's _boring_!" Jim whined.

If there was one thing Jim Moriarty hated it was being normal, Sebastian knew this but he had to suggest it. "I know, but it's a start... show her a side of you that she hasn't seen yet you know the nice one...?" he offered.

Jim made a face and Sebastian couldn't help but shake his head, he knew he was asking a lot of his Boss, but he also knew that his Boss cared a lot for the Holmes girl and even though she wouldn't admit it yet, Cassie cared for Jim too.

"There's a ball tonight, Blackwood is holding it... does that count as a date?" Jim asked.

The Blackwoods were one of Jim's biggest British clients and were immensely wealthy thanks to Jim, Henry Blackwood was a politician and had climbed the ranks quickly thanks to Jim's help and was now Jim's inside man. Ever since that had happened the Blackwoods enjoyed showing how rich they were by throwing lavish parties.

"Yeah, that's a date but are you sure Jim she could get shot or killed!" Sebastian asked worriedly, he had grown fond of the blond girl as sassy as she was and would hate to see anything happen to her.

Jim rolled his eyes, "I think she proved today that she _can look after herself_... besides I'll be with her, no one will be stupid enough to harm her while I'm around..." he reassured. "But if it makes you feel better you can lurk in the shadows..."

Sebastian nodded, "Thanks Boss..." he said quietly."So are you going to ask her then?"

"Yes of course I am why ask such a stupid question?"

The sniper raised an eyebrow, "How are you going to ask her Boss?" he asked.

"We are going to a ball tonight, wear something fancy..."

Sebastian pulled a face, "She ain't gonna like that Boss... she hates being told what to do... you should just simply ask her... 'Cassie would you like to go on a date with me...'" he offered.

Jim scowled at his sniper, "You amaze me sometimes Moran..." he said before walking out of the room.

**OoOo**

When seven finally came around Jim couldn't help but feel a tad bit nervous as he waited in his tux, Sebastian stood next to him dressed similarly with numerous weapons concealed on his person. "How long does it take for a woman to get ready?" Jim asked impatiently.

Sebastian smirked, "You should of asked Miss Adler before you kicked her out..." he teased earning him a death glare.

"Watch it Moran before I gu-" however before he could finish his threat the words died on his lips as his vision was filled with gold. Cassie was descending the staircase dressed in a Grecian styled golden dress which was one shouldered and fell to the floor in a pool of molten gold.

She looked like a Goddess as she walked down the stairs, her back perfectly erect and her head slightly tilted. Her long golden hair was piled up onto her head with a few ringlets framing her fast; her makeup was subtle but made her skin glow under the radiance of the dress.

Jim was awestruck.

"How do I look?" his kitten asked looking between the two men with reserved curiosity.

"Like a Princess," Sebastian said affectionately making something in Jim growl as he watched the small smile she shot the sniper, Cassie was his_ not_ Moran's.

"No not a princess, a _Goddess._.." Jim corrected as he extended his hand, "Miss Holmes?" he asked.

She shot him a flirty smile as she mocked bobbing a curtsy, "Mr Moriarty..." she teased before walking past him with Moran leaving Jim to watch her go. Oh she was still playing with him; a small smile fell on his lips. Tonight he would make her his, tonight he would win this little game of theirs.


	8. Chapter 8

**East of Eden**

**Chapter Eight**

**Disclaimer: don't own Sherlock characters**

**Claimer: do own Cassie, Elizabeth, Eva, Maria and Robbie**

* * *

**Playlist**

National Anthem- Lana Del Rey

* * *

**CASSIE POV**

* * *

I hated parties.

We had only been at this Blackwood bloke's 'ball' for half and an hour and already I was bored. Jim was busy talking to some of his clients leaving me all on my lonesome. "God don't you just _hate_ these things?" a female voice sighed.

Turning I saw a pretty red head leaning against one of the table; she was dressed in a stunning green dress which was both sexy and classy. Like most of the woman who attended these kind of events she _screamed_ rich, snobby and a _total bitch_.

"First time..." I admitted bringing the champagne glass to my lips.

The woman smiled at me, "I didn't think I had seen you before, I'm Eva by the way," she said with a hint an accent that I couldn't quite place. Instantly I started to deduce her however I couldn't find anything out about her other than the fact that she was a size six, divorced and an only child.

"Cassandra," I said slowly offering her a fake smile.

I didn't trust this woman; there was an air of mystery about her, but something darker too.

"Cassandra, wasn't she a Trojan Princess?" Eva asked.

I raised an eyebrow, "Point?" I asked not really understanding what Trojan mythical princesses of love and beauty had to do with anything.

Eva sent me a sly smile as she placed down her champagne glass; it was then that I noticed the snake tattoo lacing up her arm, curious I thought. "Do you know the story?" she asked.

"Of Troy?" I asked sceptically, "Only the basics..."

Her smile increased, however it was much more sinister now, she reminded me of how a snake might stare at its prey before lunging.

"Princess Cassandra was one of the most beautiful Grecian ladies ever to live, she was so beautiful that she attracted the attention of the Greek God Aries, he was infatuated with her beauty and intelligence that he granted her the gift of prophecy... however one day Cassandra decided that she did not love Aries and tried to escape, angered the God cursed the Princess to a life of loneliness and ruin. _Nobody_ would ever believe Cassandra's prophecies ever again..." she explained.

I narrowed my eyes, "Is there a point to your little story because if I wanted to hear Greek Myth I would watch the Discovery Channel," I drawled turning to leave however she grabbed hold of my arm, hazel eyes burning.

"If you're a smart you'd run _very far_ from Aries _now_ Cassandra before he in turns ruins you!" she hissed her eyes flickering over to where Moriarty was chatting with the host. "He will destroy you, _burn_ you if you do not leave now!" she warned before vanishing back into the crowd.

What a complete and utter weirdo...

"Who was that?" Jim asked as he finally left his business partners, I raised an eyebrow there was something dangerous in his eyes. What had that Eva girl meant when she had warned me of Jim; yeah I knew Jim wasn't a saint, but he wouldn't hurt me that would defeat the whole object of kidnapping me in the first place.

"Doesn't matter," I said brightly, "How can you stand these things they're so dull!"

A flash of hurt ran through his eyes before vanishing into the darkness, he quickly shrugged it off and laughed, "They are aren't they... though I needed to see Blackwood and make sure he doesn't forget who _he really works for_..." he explained. "Would you like to dance?" he asked.

When I was a kid Mycroft had taught me how to dance, and surprisingly I was very good at it, my mum said I got all my dancing talent from my dad because she had two left feet. I had never seen Sherlock dance so I had nothing but her word on that.

"Sure," I said hesitantly as he led me out onto the floor.

As we danced a slow ballroom dance I couldn't help but relax slightly, Jim was a pretty good dancer too.

"So learn anything interesting from your _little flies?_" I asked as he twirled me around to face him, I was rubbish at small talk always had been but the silence would just be awkward and with my luck Jim would start killing people.

Jim nodded his eyes never leaving mine, "Yes that's the only reason I attend these things just to make sure these criminals know whose king..." he drawled making me laugh."What's funny?" he asked curiously.

"You and the _size_ of your ego!" I teased.

Jim was quite for a moment before a sly smile fell on his lips, "Would you like to go outside it's a bit hot in here?" he asked.

"You aren't going to kill me are you?" I joked as I slipped my hand into his; he rolled his eyes at my comment as he led me out of the bustling and slightly too crowded dance hall and out into the warm May night. Stars sparkled like diamonds high up in the velvet sky surrounding a bloated full moon.

The night was both beautiful and haunting.

Removing my hand from Jim's I took a step towards the balcony that overlooked the Themes, God how I had missed the busy hum of London, I had been in the countryside far too long!

Breathing in the familiar London air I closed my eyes and smiled it was the closest I had been to home in two months, a wave of homesickness crashed over me.

Somewhere in the chaos Sherlock and John would be running around solving cases for Lestrade, mum would be blaming herself for my disappearance, Mycroft would be sorting out foreign affairs while Maria would be partying with her latest boyfriend.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jim asked as he came and stood next to me, he looked hauntingly beautiful under the gentle mix of moon and street light.

"Don't waste your money; my thoughts aren't that interesting..." I drawled as I watched the dark water lap sluggishly at the banks. He would probably scoff at me missing my family which made me wonder, did he have any family and if he did was he as close to them as I was with mine?

_He probably slaughtered them all in their sleep _a little voice whispered in the back of my mind. _He'll kill you if you aren't careful!_

But there was the thing, I knew he wouldn't. If Jim was going to kill me he would have done it by now, he had plenty of opportunity. I had lost count of how many times I had fallen asleep in strange places like the library and my little clearing, all free of locks and perfect places for murder.

No, Jim Moriarty would not murder me as long as I didn't give him opportunity to.

"I doubt that," he purred as his arm snaked around my waste, "You could _never_ be boring..."

I rolled my eyes, "Why did you invite me here Jim?" I asked turning around to face him.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked his dark eyes boring into mine dazzling me for a second, however I refused to let the subject drop.

I wasn't one of those girls who could be fooled by pretty words.

"_No_ not really, help me out yeah? You kiss me out in the woodland one day and then you bring home a _prostitute_- no I know what _she _calls herself but she's _still _a prostitute and parades her in front of _me_ for the last few days and _then_ you ask me out... so forgive me for being a little _confused_..." I snapped.

Suddenly Jim started laughing which only made me mad.

"Why the fuck are you laughing at me?" I demanded folding my arms over my chest.

"Because you still don't see it," he sang in that annoyingly hot Irish accent of his losing all patients with him I slapped him hard across the face making the sound echo around us, he turned his dark gaze upon me. "What the hell was that for?" he demanded.

"For playing _games_ with me!" I shouted, "I am so fucking done Jim!"

I turned to leave however he grabbed my arm, "Where do you think you're going?!" he growled dangerously making me shiver. However I refused to be scared any longer, tonight I ended this.

Tonight I was breaking _free. _

"I'm going _home_!" I growled back snatching my arm back.

"Cassie don't you walk away from me!" he shouted however I ignored him, however as soon as I stepped through the patio doors I stopped as a gunshot filled the air...


	9. Chapter 9

**East of Eden**

**Chapter Nine**

**Disclaimer: do not own Sherlock plots or characters**

**Claimer: do own Cassie, Elizabeth, Maria, Robbie**

* * *

**Playlist**

**Britney Spears- Criminal **

* * *

"_JIM_!" I screamed as I watched him drop to the floor, blood soaking his white shirt, his dark eyes wide with fright and shock before scanning the surrounding area as if expecting the shooter to reveal themselves.

Rushing forward I cradled him in my arms, "You're going to be ok I promise..." I whispered my voice trembling. "HELP SOMEBODY HELP!" I shouted fighting back tears of shock as I held him close to me.

Fear thundered in my veins and heart as he clung onto me like I was the only thing keeping me alive. "Cassie I think I'm dying..." he whispered his voice sounding slightly amused as he held onto me."I-" he began to say however I cut him off,

"_No_ you brilliant man you will not talk like that, you _will_ make it through tonight!" I said fiercely brushing a tear away from my eye. "You have you you can't-" I cut myself off choked with sudden emotion.

_You can't leave me! _The words I could not yet voice to the dying man in my arms echoed around in my head. _No, _a voice snapped fiercely _he is not going to die, he will make it through! _

Suddenly Sebastian came crashing through the patio doors, his grey eyes wide with shock as he saw Jim in my arms; luckily he was carrying a medic bag. "Move aside Cassie," he commanded however I only clung to Jim tighter,

"No I'm the only thing applying pressure to stop the blood loss!" I said shakily, it was a lie but I did not want to confess that I was scared if I let Jim go he would die. Understanding was in Sebastian's eyes, "Fine, just remove your hand so I can clean the wound... Lady Blackwood has called the paramedics they should be on they won't be in time!" he explained.

Nodding I moved my blood soaked hand and allowed Sebastian to do his work, slipping my hand into Jim's I brushed his hair out of his face and squeezed his hand comfortingly.

"You're gonna be fine Jimmy, Sebastian's here... he's going to save you and we're all going home..." I said softly.

He had slipped unconscious and probably couldn't hear me but I didn't care, I was too emotionally all over the place to think straight. Flashbacks of Robbie filling my mind, _no Jim is going to live it's completely different!_

Meanwhile Sebastian was quickly making expert snips at Jim's skin to remove the bullet, pure concentration on his face. It was in that moment that I could see the solider in him; it was similar to the look John used to get whenever he patched Sherlock up after a bad case.

"Hold this," Sebastian instructed handing me a light, I nodded as I held the light over the gaping wound. Trying to hold down the bile in my stomach I prayed to whoever was listening that they would let my Jimmy live.

In the distance I could hear the distinctive blare of the paramedics, biting my lip I glanced down at Jim's ashen face. He looked like he was sleeping, but there was a clear sign of pain etched onto his face as Sebastian dug into his flesh after the bullet.

Everything seemed to be moving in a slow dream-like trance, only it wasn't a dream it was a slow and never ending nightmare. "Cassie stop moving the _damn_ light!" Sebastian snapped.

"S-sorry..." I stuttered trying to calm my shaking hands.

"Move aside love we'll take it from here," a paramedic said.

"She's gone into shock someone get her out of here,"

"_No_!" I said more calmly, "No, I will _not leave him!_"

Sebastian took hold of my hand, "We aren't leaving him... we'll meet him at the hospital," he said wrapping his tux jacket around me as we watched the paramedics load Jim into an ambulance before Sebastian led me to the car.

OoOo

The next few hours were antagonising as Sebastian and I were forced to wait in the waiting room for none of us were blood relations to Jim, although Sebastian was Jim's immediate contact.

Somewhere in all in confusion Sebastian had managed to get me a spare change of clothes so I could change out of my blood stained ballgown. Now dressed in a pair of jeans and a Halestorm band T-shirt I hugged my knees up to my chin and closed my eyes.

"He's going to be alright..." Sebastian said as he took hold of my hand comfortingly before pulling me into a hug. "I promise he'll be back to his annoying self in no time..." he whispered as I started to cry on his shoulder.

"You can't promise that Sebby..." I whispered feeling drained both spiritually and mentally from the whole evening.

Feelings I never thought I would ever feel again had made an unwanted announcement of their presence in the form of fear and dread about the wellbeing of Moriarty. It was funny that only seconds before Jim was shot I had been prepared to runaway and now I was fighting to be at his sick bed.

Offering me another hug Sebastian smiled sadly, "I can promise you that whoever did this will pay... I will make them _scream_!" he vowed darkly making me smile.

I knew that Jim was more than a boss to Sebastian, he was a brother and Sebastian was not the kind of man to allow someone to shoot his family and walk away scotch free. "I know, and I want to help..." I said pushing aside all feelings of helplessness.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "You don't mean that..." he said sceptically.

"Seb these people shot the man I love-" I trailed off, had I really just admitted that out loud? Ignoring Sebastian's raised eyebrow I continued, "Do you really think I am going to sit idly by and allow only you to seek revenge?"

However before Sebastian could answer a very familiar voice filled with room, "Cassie?!" turning I paled as I saw my mother standing holding a file her hazel eyes wide with shock. "Oh Cassie!" she cried as she ran towards me and pulled me into a hug tears streaming down her face. "Oh my baby girl, I've been so worried about you... when they told me what happened-" she cut off when she caught sight of Sebastian.

Suddenly a large slap echoed around the waiting room causing the noisy room to fall silent instantly, "You bastard how dare you threaten my daughter you sick psychopath as soon as I call-" she started to rant however I cut her off with a laugh.

"Mum er this is Sebastian Moran... he didn't threaten me... that was J- Moriarty... Seb actually saved my life..." I explained sneaking a quick glance at Sebastian's appalled look.

Mum blushed before turning to Sebastian rather embarrassed, "Oh in that case I should be thanking you... but what about this villain Moriarty I can have Mike arrest him sweetie... you don't need to worry anymore..." she said firmly as she kissed my forehead.

A pain shot through my heart at my mother calling the man I loved a villain- there it was again that _accursed_ L word.

"No mum you will _not_ call Mike, you will not even _mention_ this!" I said firmly.

"W-what?" she asked staring at me stunned, "Baby it's ok I can help you..."

Sighing I took hold of her hand, "No mama you can't... because truth is I don't want to be helped... I- I love Jim..." I confessed before closing my eyes and taking a deep breath.

There it was out in the open, I couldn't help but smile a little. I was _in love_ with Jim Moriarty the most infuriating man in all of Britain!

Slowly opening my eyes I took in my mum's shocked and bewildered look. "You don't mean that," she whispered.

"I do..."

Anger suddenly filled her eyes as she turned to Sebastian who was watching our exchange with a cool expressionless facade, "_What the hell_ did you and your boss do to my daughter?" she hissed as she slapped him again. "You've brainwashed her!" she screamed as she tried to lunge herself at Seb however I managed to grab hold of her.

"Mum leave him alone nobody has brainwashed me!" I cried, "Stop treating me like I'm a child!"

"You are a child!" she retorted.

"No I am practically an adult and allowed to make my own decisions, I made the choice to go with Jim to save you and everyone else I care about... and he was nothing but kind to me they both were... and somewhere along the line and during the last few hours I fell in love." I ranted before sighing. "If you love me you will let me go!"

Tears stained her cheeks, "_How can you ask me that_?" she raged. "How can you ask me to allow my only child to run off with a _criminal_?!" she demanded.

I smiled weakly as I kissed her cheek, "Because you were me once, and you regretted walking away every second..." I whispered making her eyes harden.

"Don't you _dare_ bring _that man_ into this!" she snarled.

"That man is _my father_, his name is _Sherlock_ and I know you love him. So please don't force that kind of heartbreak on me just because you fucked up your own happy ending!" I snapped. "Yeah this proberly isn't the smartest decision I've ever made but I can't deny what I'm feeling..."

Looking down my mum sighed, "And what do you want me to tell everyone hmm that you've ran off with a _criminal_?" she demanded.

"You can tell them whatever the hell you like because I don't care..." I said firmly.

We stared at each other for a moment before Sebastian broke the silence, "If I may Mrs Holmes-"

"Ms Grey!" she corrected fiercely.

"Ms Grey," he corrected himself. "I've known Jim since we were kids... he has done some terrible things I'm not gonna lie to ya, but when he's with Cassie he's different... she makes him a better man and maybe one day he'll even be a great man..."

Mum glared at him, "Yes thanks for your input!" she snapped. "But I am afraid Cassie has developed a severe case of Stockholm syndrome, and if you or your boss come near my boss ever again I will personally _end you_!" she growled before grabbing my arm in an attempt to lead me out of the hospital however I pulled away.

"No," I said firmly.

"Cassie I'm warning you-"

"No mum _I'm warning you_, if you do not leave this hospital right this second and leave me with Jim I swear to whatever God/Goddess whatever is out there I disappear you will _never_ see me again. This is my heart and my life; you do not control me, neither you, Mycroft or Sherlock!" I growled in the same dangerous tone.

Closing her eyes mum sighed, "Fine..." she said softly. "See if I care," she said a little more loudly. "But when he break your heart- which he _will_ Cassandra, men like him _always_ do- I will not be waiting in the wings to pick up the pieces!" she snarled before storming out the hospital.

When she was gone I closed my eyes and allowed tears to fall down my face, I could feel Sebastian's hand on my shoulder and allowed him to pull me into a comforting hug. "So you love Jim then?" he asked in a teasing voice.

"Piss off Sebby!"


	10. Chapter 10

**East of Eden**

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

**Hello everyone, sorry this chapter is slightly late I've been in Manchester all day. For a small town girl it was very horrible I got lost about five times! Anyway Thanks for all the reviews/favourites etc :)**

* * *

**Playlist**

**Sail- Awolnation**

* * *

The next few days were a pure blur, Jim was still unconscious but the doctors said he would live. Sebastian had offered to take me back to the house however I had refused; I wanted to be there when Jim woke up.

Between visiting hours I decided it might be a good idea to see my family and explain my side of things instead of allowing my mother to make everything more dramatic then it was.

There was also a better chance of them understanding if I confessed.

Sebastian, being the good friend that he is, agreed to come with me.

"_Why _did I agree to this?" I whispered as Sebastian's hand slipped comfortingly into mine, we were standing outside Baker Street and I was resisting the urge to tuck tail and run and probably would have done had it not been for Sebby.

"Because they are your family and _you've_ missed them," Sebastian answered. "Come on where's the spitfire I've grown to love?" he teased making me stick my tongue out at him.

As I knocked on the door I bit my lip nervously, the door opened to reveal John who's eyes widened at the sight of me. "Cassie?" he asked as I shot him a small smile.

"Hello Watson, miss me?" I asked with a wink before pushing past him, Sebastian close in tow. The flat was just how I remembered it, completely chaotic and messy. Sherlock was lying on the couch in just a sheet.

"Please tell me you are wearing something underneath that...?" I asked making him jump before his ice blue eyes landed on me calculating how it was possible how I could possibly be there. "Cassie?" he asked sounding just as she shocked as John had. "I thought Moriarty-" he began to say however I cut him off,

"Currently in hospital..." I muttered. "And seriously will you go _put some clothes on_! A daughter should _not_ have to converse with her father when he is wearing _nothing_ but a sheet!" I said covering my eyes.

Grumbling something inaudible Sherlock stood up and vanished into his bedroom.

Sebastian let out a small laugh, "This proves it Cassie can tame all geniuses!" he teased making me punch him in the arm.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" John asked sounding slightly confused. "Wait a second don't I know you?" he asked looking at Sebastian who shot him a small smile.

"Colonel Sebastian Moran," he introduced himself, "Formerly of the 1st Bangalore Pioneers..."

John's mouth dropped.

"Oh my God..." he whispered, "I heard about you, you were the best shot in Britain!"

Sebastian smiled, "Still am mate, only I'm not on the right side of the law anymore..." he said a little embarrassed, "You're Captain John Watson, the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers aren't you?" he asked.

John nodded also now smiling.

"How did you escape?" Sherlock asked as he returned now wearing his normal attire. Walking over to me he pulled me into a hug and I didn't complain instead I just hugged him back.

"I didn't..." I admitted. "Like I said Jimmy was shot..."

"Jimmy?

Blushing I looked up at my dad to see confusion and slight understanding in his eyes, unlike my mother he understood. Placing my head on his chest I nodded, "I didn't mean to... I tried so hard not too..."

Sherlock stroked my hair, "What happened?" he asked softly.

So we all sat down and in the totally British way discussed what had happened over some tea.

"So what happens now then?" John asked.

I was sat next to Sebastian while John and Sherlock sat opposite me. "I don't know..." I admitted. "As soon as Jim wakes up..." I trailed off unsure what I wanted anymore. Sebastian squeezed my hand comfortingly, a gesture that was not missed by Sherlock.

"And you Mr Moran, what is your part to play in all this?" he asked coolly.

Placing down his cup Sebastian met Sherlock's gaze, "I'm the second most dangerous man in all of London Mr 'Olmes, I'm Moriarty's right hand man and I'm not gonna lie, both my boss and I have done some terrible things... but believe me when I say, Jim would never hurt her..." he said honestly.

I looked down slightly knowing that wasn't quite true, Jim _had_ nearly strangled me once.

"And I swear I wouldn't let him either, she's very much like a little sister to me..." he admitted making me grin.

"Aww Sebby I didn't know you cared," I teased.

"You're still a brat..." he muttered making me grin even more.

Sherlock and John watched our exchange with bewildered expressions; John was horrified when he had learnt that I was somewhat in love with Moriarty- the same man who had tried to kill both of us that night at the pool where Sherlock was staying very quite. "Are you happy?" he asked suddenly as I turned to look at him.

"Sorry?" I asked.

"If I allow you to walk out this door and back into the arms of that psychopath can you promise that you will be happy and I will not be failing you as a parent?" he asked.

A smile fell on my lips as I started to deduce what my father meant, he didn't agree with what I wanted. However instead of trying to control me like mum had he was trying to understand, he was making it my choice.

Standing up I walked over to his chair and wrapped my arms around his neck, "Yes dad... I will be happy..." I said softly inwardly smiling at the small smile he gave me when I called him dad.

Nodding Sherlock also stood up and pierced Sebastian with such a fierce look it would have made the devil quake in his boots, "You tell your boss Mr Moran that if he so much as harms a head on her head I will find a way to destroy him!" he vowed.

Sebastian smiled as he took hold of Sherlock's hand, "I will join you," he promised with a hint of a smirk as the two men shared an understanding look.

"We should probably get back to the hospital... opening hours are in fifteen minutes..." I said suddenly.

Sebastian nodded. Before we left I hugged both John and Sherlock. "Be careful and try to call yeah?" John whispered. "He won't admit it but he has been worried about you..." he said making me smile."

I'll try," I said as I hugged them again before following Sebastian out the door.

OoOo

The hospital was fairly busy when we arrived, we had called off at the little shop, (gotta love that little shop) and bought some flowers which Sebastian had scoffed at. "You buy flowers for people in hospital!" I protested before proceeding on to Jim's privet room.

Settling down on the chair besides the bed I began to sketch with some of the art things I had managed to grab from my flat, "Want some coffee?" Sebastian asked I nodded.

Once Sebastian had gone I continued my drawing, every few moments I would glance up at Jim who was still unconscious. I hated hospitals, and seeing Jim attached to all those wires was just disturbing.

"Isn't it funny how these last few weeks I've wanted _nothing_ but for you to leave me alone, for you to get shot and die just so I could be _free_ of you, to return to my old life? But when you are _actually_ shot I want nothing for you to open those beautiful brown eyes of yours and give me that cheeky smirk, I want nothing for you to hold me and promise that you will _never_ leave me because you aren't like the rest..." placing the sketch pad back down I smiled sadly, "You're an _idiot_, hell I still think you are the devil in human form so why do I feel these things for you? Why can't I just forget about you and get on with my life like a sane person?" I whispered.

Taking his unmoving hand in my own I began to rub circles on his palm with my fingers, "I'm not the same girl I was too months ago... my mother proved that... but when I'm with you I don't feel quite as lost... you make me feel like anything is possible... please wake up Jim, I- I need you..." I broke off as a single tear slipped from my eye.

"Seeing as you asked so _nicely._.." Jim said as he opened his eyes and smirked at me taking in my look of shock, "Close that pretty mouth darling you'll catch flies!" he teased.

I snatched my hand away and stood up, "You bastard how long have you been awake?" I demanded suddenly feeling very foolish. I had literally just poured my heart and soul out to him under the impression that he wasn't really listening.

Jim smirked as he pulled himself up his dark eyes burning into mine, "Since this morning, I told the nurse not to ring Sebby... said I wanted it to be a surprise..." he explained in his annoying sing song voice.

"You better be damn grateful that you're in a hospital and they would kick me out for slapping you!" I snarled.

Smirking Jim mock-pouted, "Why the anger darling?" he asked a playful edge to his tone. "Where did all the pretty words go?"

"Fuck you!" I spat.

"Now now darling, don't be like that... what was it you were saying before? Ah yes, 'I want nothing for you to hold me and promise that you will _never_ leave me because you aren't like the rest...' well that is true I'm _not_ on the _side of the angels_..." he drawled in his sexy accent making me roll my eyes.

He had only been awake five seconds and I was ready to put him in a coma, a _permanent_ coma!

"You're angry with me?" he observed before frowning, "_Why_ are you angry with me?"

Sinking down onto the chair I just watched him, all my walls suddenly came down in that single second all the anger drained away. "You were shot..." I whispered.

Sighing Jim gestured for me to come closer, however I didn't move I couldn't be close to him right now. My emotions were in terminal and I didn't trust myself. Sensing this Jim sighed again, "I was distracted..." he admitted.

"I thought you were going to leave me..." I whispered avoiding my gaze.

Jim rolled his eyes, "_You_ _were leaving me_!" he snarled. "Be honest Cassie, had I not been shot would you even be here right now?" he asked.

Again I looked down.

"There was so much blood Jimmy..." I whispered, "I thought you were going to die and that's when I _realised_-"

He raised an eyebrow, "Realised what?" he asked softly.

However before I could answer Sebastian walked in holding coffee.


	11. Chapter 11

**East of Eden**

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

**Playlist**

Stay- Hurts

* * *

Jim was released from hospital a few days after and wouldn't stop complaining about how crap the hospital food was and how much crap telly he had missed. Yes, Jim Moriarty- _the most dangerous man in all of Britain_ watched crap telly.

It was good to be back.

Jim still had to rest in case he opened his stitches which annoyed him immensely; he wanted to jump back into running his little crimes.

However that job now fell onto Sebastian while I played nurse to Jim, which was a job within itself seeing as the man refused to stay still and I had to keep chasing him around the house like a wayward toddler!

Neither of us had brought up what we had been discussing in the hospital and to be honest I didn't really want to. It was one thing after all admitting it to my family, and a very other thing admitting it to Jim.

I wasn't ready to come face to face with the reality of the situation. Just because I loved Jim didn't mean he loved me, he was a sociopath after all and sociopaths couldn't love.

"Cassie I'm booooored!" Jim whined from his place on the couch he had his head resting on my lap as I flicked through the channels hoping to find something to keep his attention. "You're always bored!" I muttered wondering where Seb was with the Chinese takeout that took three hours to get!

Pouting Jim snuggled closer to me and tilted his head so I was in full view of his beautiful brown eyes, "Do you want to play a game?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow, I had learnt in my first month not to say yes to that question, Moriarty was an impossible opponent after all. "Nope," I sang back. "Why don't you tell me a story?" I suggested.

He sat up and frowned at me, he looked so strange wearing a simple white t-shirt and black pants. His suits would have irritated his stitches and as a nurse I could not allow that to happen, so after a lot of cursing I had convinced him to wear simple close seeing as no one was going to see him except Seb and me.

"I thought you didn't like fairy-tales?" he teased as he pulled me closer to him.

Ever since he had got back from hospital we had grown closer, we would each seize any opportunity to hold each other as if the other would vanish from existence if we let go. I knew mine was from fear, I had already lost one man I loved, and I wasn't ready to lose Jim even if he didn't know I loved him yet.

Resting my head on his shoulder I smiled as his arms wrapped securely around me. "No I don't and that's not what I meant... I mean a story about you," I said looking up at him.

Again he frowned; "About me?" he asked confused making me roll my eyes.

"Oh come on, don't tell me the _King of Crime _doesn't have at least one good story or adventure to share?" I teased.

Smiling Jim began to stroke my hair, "Very well if that's what my angel wants..." he purred making me shiver. I loved it when he called me angel, not of course that I would admit that. "Once Upon a Time there was a poor boy called Jim who lived in the Kingdom of Britain, his mother had died when he was six of a terrible disease called cancer..." he began as I squeezed his hand."Leaving Jim alone to care for his father..."

Again I squeezed his hand, "I'm sorry..." I whispered.

He nodded before returning to his story, "Jim was a fairly happy boy growing up, and he loved both his father and worked hard at school and was a genius-"

"With the ego the size of Europe," I teased making him roll his eyes at me.

"However the other children didn't like Jim very much, they used to call him names... they used to hurt Jim, they would steal his things and make Jim feel like he was less than them..." his voice had gained a darker tone which made me shiver.

I squeezed his hand to remind him that he was not there, that he was safe with me. Closing his eyes he held onto me for a moment before continuing.

"The leader of the bullies was called Carl Powers..."

"The boy who's trainers..."

Jim nodded.

"He was popular at the school where Jim went, everybody loved him. Jim knew that he would never expose Carl for what he really was so he concocted a plan, Carl was a swimmer you see and there was a swim meet coming up. Jim was very clever and read up on untraceable poisons... he was also very resourceful he knew the right kind of people who could get him in touch with the poison he needed..."

I raised an eyebrow however kept quite.

"Jim was also on the swim team, so when the team went down to London Jim was forced to share with Carl. The night before the swim meet Jim snuck the poison into Carl's eczema medication... it was all too easy really..." Jim admitted with a shrug.

Snuggling my head into his should I began to play with my hands, "So you really killed him then?" I asked.

Jim nodded, "Problem?" he asked hesitantly.

"I would have done the same..." I admitted as I looked up at him, "You're wrong you know..." I murmured as I took hold of his hand.

He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not an angel I never have been..." I mused as I shifted so I was sitting opposite him. "My wings are black and torn not white and fluffy..."

Jim smiled as he stroked a piece of my hair out of face, "I know..." he said in a slow sexy drawl that made me shiver."You never belonged on the side of the angels' m'dear... you belong on the side of the fallen..." he was so closed to me now I could feel his breath on my neck.

My breath hitched as he pulled me around to look at him, our eyes met for a moment paralysing me with fear as his gaze dropped to my lips and then back a small smirk playing on his lips.

Luckily the spell was broken by Sebastian's heavy footfalls, turning away from Jim I called, "What the hell took you so long I'm famished!" Sebastian walked through holding a plastic bag; his face was bloodied and bruised. Jumping down from the couch I ran over to the sniper, worry shining in my eyes. "What happened?" Jim asked from the sofa.

"Ran into an old friend of yours..." he said dryly as he batted me away, "Called herself the Silver Vixen... ring any bells?" he asked.

Glancing over at Jim I watched as his face darken, "That's impossible..." he murmured."She's dead!"

"I know I killed her myself. But I saw her," Sebastian said gruffly.

"Who is she?" I asked taking the bag off Sebastian.

"Doesn't matter," Jim said quickly, "I'm _starving_!"

"Jim?"

"Leave it Cassie!" he snapped before snatching the bag off me and limped over to the kitchen, I shared a look with Sebastian however he simply shrugged and followed.


	12. Chapter 12

**East of Eden**

**Chapter Twelve **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Sherlock characters**

**Claimer: do own Miss Cassie Grey (Holmes)**

* * *

**Playlist**

Bad Boyfriend- Garbage

For Your Entertainment- Adam Lambert

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Hello everyone, sorry this chapter is so late I've ran out of pre-written chapters so updates might become less frequent also because I will be back at school next week (cries in a corner).**

**Also just a little heads up and a little reminder this is an M rated story and I will be graphic *wink wink hint hint* hope you like it It's currently midnight at the moment in the UK so I'm struggling to keep my eyes open, (which is success I guess seeing as I normally have trouble sleeping)**

**Please leave a review :)**

* * *

"Tomorrow is your birthday?" Jim inquired as he watched me paint, I raised an eyebrow at the question it was random and completely off topic especially seeing as he had been explaining his latest scheme which involved her father and the whore Irene Adler.

Even though I did not approve of the plan I kept my mouth shut, Sherlock would see through Adler's scheme and stop innocents from getting killed, besides if I was lucky mum may even murder Adler for me.

"Point?" I asked not bothering to look up from my canvas; I knew he was still slouched on the couch. He had been back from hospital for nearly a month now and had easily slipped back into his roll of King of Crime organising all kinds of shenanigans. Hell I had even helped him arrange a few.

However that didn't stop my Consulting Criminal from having 'slough days' where he would just slob around and command that Seb and I should wait on him. Unfortunately today was one of those days.

Sitting up he watched me with his intense stare before smirking, "Well I was wondering what the birthday girl wants to do?" he asked as I placed down my brush and looked at him.

We had been growing closer every day and I had even opened up a bit about my past, something that had surprised both us. In return Jim had allowed me more freedom, allowing me to go to town, (as long as I was escorted by either Seb or himself) to shop and to contact my family.

"I don't know..." I admitted slouching onto one foot. "I don't really pay my birthdays much mind to be honest..."

_Especially seeing as that was the day Robbie died..._

Jim lifted himself from the couch and walked towards me before wrapping his arms around me comfortingly, "Eighteen is a special age though, everything you've been doing since you were sixteen you can do _legally_..." he teased making me laugh.

"_Boring _doing it illegally is much more fun!" I sang making him laugh as well.

"That's _my _girl," he purred making me blush slightly.

Even though we had become closer we had still yet to discuss what we actually were to one another. We had shared a few small kisses, cuddled, (yes the King of Crimes was a cuddle monster!) and had even been on a few dates; however what we were was never discussed.

"_Your_ girl?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, I hoped that my voice didn't betray how pleased that made me. Instead I hoped it made me sound bored or amused by the notion.

Jim smirked as he looked down at me, "_My _girl," he confirmed in his sexy accent which made me shiver as I found myself getting lost in his eyes.

"What makes you so sure?" I whispered feeling paralysed in his gaze. "I might like someone _sexier_!"

He raised an eyebrow as if the mere notion amused him, "Look at me I'm Mr Sex" he said as he pointed to himself dramatically making me laugh. "Do you?" asked casually as he stepped away from me, his eyes instantly becoming guarded black abysses' of never ending darkness.

Filled with a fear that I had lost him I was blinded by a need to show him how much I wanted him, throwing my arms around his neck I placed my lips hungrily onto his own. Instantly he responded as he placed his hands on my hips pulling me closer.

As we both broke away for breath I looked up at him with a small smile playing on my lips, "Always yours as long as you are mine in return?" I asked.

I was not foolish to give my heart on an uneven trade.

Jim smiled, "Every King needs a beautiful Queen," he whispered into my ear before leaving a trail of kisses down my neck. Closing my eyes I moaned in pleasure as he nipped and kissed my skin at the same time. "Jiiiim..." I moaned suddenly very grateful that Sebastian was out on a job.

Filled with passion I began to tear away at his shirt suddenly eager to feel him, Jim began to do the same to me. As our clothes fell carelessly to the floor he lifted me up onto the dining room table, running my hands over his chest I shivered as he took one of my breasts into his mouth and began to suck.

Closing my eyes again I moaned as he began to tease me, "Do you like that kitten?" he asked, his voice thick with lust as he took the second one into his mouth.

"Enough foreplay! I want you!" I commanded making him laugh as he began to kiss down my stomach, "Oh kitten you've been a _very bad girl_... I need to _punish_ you before I reward you..." he purred as he inserted a finger making me gasp and buck my hips.

After he inserted the second finger I began to feel dizzy, "Jimmy..." I moaned as he finally removed his fingers. Now it was my turn. With a seductive smile on my lips I ran my hands down his length making him moan out my name.

"Say you love me!" I commanded as I had him on his knees, he blinked up at me with his maddeningly beautiful eyes.

"I love _you_ Cassandra Holmes," he purred.

Kissing down his chest with a victorious smirk on my lips I listened to his moans and grunts of lust, before my lips landed on his member. Using my tongue I began to lick up and down making him grab the table as he moaned the loudest yet.

"Enough!" he growled as he lifted me bridal style and carried me to his room and laid me down on his King sized bed, he then walked over to the dresser and grabbed a condom before walking back over to me. "Have you ever been with anyone?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow, "No I'm just a natural... of course I have you moron!" I teased as I pulled him on top of me, "Now _shut up_ and fuck me!"

"As my lady commands," he chuckled as he positioned himself at my entrance. I winced as he settled inside of me before taking his lips onto mine as he began to thrust; I moved my hips along with his until we were moving at the same rhythm.

I may not have been a virgin, but I had never had anyone like Jim who had made me feel like a Goddess!

When he finally pulled out we both lay there breathless for a few moments before he rolled off me and pulled me into his arms, our bodies slick with sweat. "You're so beautiful..." he murmered as he brushed my hair out of my eyes.

"You aren't too bad yourself," I teased as I stood up, "Now I'm gonna grab a shower... want to join me?" I asked shooting him a suggestive look.

Eagerly Jim joined me, "So what do you want do for your birthday?" he asked again making me laugh as the hot water crashed down on us.


End file.
